The tale of Norse Deities
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Loki finds a girl in the woods alone and takes her back to Asgard. Heimdall finally gets a girlfriend. Who is she? Part two of this tale is titled Travelers across dimensions!
1. The Dimensional accident

**The Dimensional accident**

It all began with an accident. A very unusual accident, but an accident nonetheless. Things were going as they usually did in the Elric household. Kumo (Makenshi) was practicing his summoning technique while his wife, Sakura Elric, prepared the Dimensional Gate to her father's world. Their daughter lay sleeping peacefully nearby. She had the traits of both her parents, Kumo's silver-white hair and Summoning ability, as well as her mother's Alchemy prowess, demonic powers, and her golden eyes.

Her mother finished the gateway. She called out to her husband.

"Kumo, could you carry Kiri-chan? I don't want her to wake up so soon from her nap."

"Sure. Is everything ready for your family reunion, Frost?" Kumo called.

Sakura/Frost shot him a look that said 'of course.'

Suddenly there was a gust of wind emanating from the gate. It sucked Kiri-chan into it as her parents watched in shocked horror. She was teleported to another dimension, one where her parents couldn't find her!

"What in the name of Mist just happened?!" cried Kumo.

"That's something I'd like to know! I don't understand why the Gate acted up. It's never done that before."

"We should stop wondering about it and go find Kiri-chan fast. She too young to be able to handle serious danger!" Kumo said upset.

Sakura and Kumo entered the gate only to find themselves in Feudal Japan! Sakura was furious. She couldn't sense nor feel her child's presence at all. Where was Kiri-chan taken to? And what was that gust of wind that took her? It couldn't be Kaze of Winderia, he was already dead. They had to find her fast before she was harmed or killed!

_Meanwhile, Kiri-chan woke up in a world far from her parents. She was scared and started to cry. A figure appears and heads toward her. But it isn't either of her parents. Who was this man? And what did he want?_

_Kiri-chan was terrified when he picked her up and said gently, "It's okay little one. I won't hurt you." Kiri-chan was tired as well as scared at this point. The man gently held her as she fell asleep. He was not a man at all. He was a GOD from Norse mythology. But what did he want with Kiri-chan? _

_The next thing she knew, she was no longer on the Mortal world. She was in Asgard, the world of the gods. She looked up to see the man who she met down on Midgard (Earth for those who don't know Norse mythology.) Except he was different somehow. She could see his face clearly for the first time._

_His face was that of a twenty-year old male. He had wavy reddish-brown hair. His eyes looked similar to emeralds. But who was he? Kiri-chan was scared._

"_I see you're finally awake. What's you're name little one?"_

"_My n-name is K-Kiri-chan," she stammered._

"_Cute name. My name is Loki. Nice to meet you."_

_The door opened. A man without a right eye entered. Loki gave a cold grin to the newcomer._

"_Loki, what exactly do you think you're doing, bringing a mortal here?!"_

"_Nice to see you again too, Heimdall."_

"_When Odin hears about this he'll be furious."_

"_And when has that ever stopped me? Look, I couldn't leave the poor girl there. She was all alone and scared. I don't think she came here by choice," Loki replied, annoyed that Heimdall for bringing his Foster-brother into this. _

"_On your on head be it then. But I'm not going down for your actions."_

"_Since when have we ever been friends?!"_

_The god known as Heimdall, Guardian of the Gates to Asgard, left furious at his nemesis._

_Kiri-chan passed out a few minutes after he left. Loki stayed by her, knowing there would be hell to pay if he didn't do something quick. _


	2. Loki's gamble with disaster

**Loki's gamble with disaster**

Loki, the evil Norse god of Mischief and Tricks, was in serious trouble. And all because of a girl. Only this wasn't the usual trouble he enjoyed causing, it was trouble for which he _did not_ want to take the credit for. If Odin, ruler of Asgard and his Foster-brother, found out that he had brought a mortal to the world of the Gods, Loki would face banishment or worse, death!

And to make matters even worse, the girl wasn't even from their dimension. He had seen the whirlwind that had brought her through the Gate. He may not know what caused it, but it meant trouble. Big time. And wherever there's trouble, Loki has to be part of it. Most of the time, anyway.

Loki looked down at the child, no, he corrected himself; her name was Kiri-chan, if he heard her correctly. She had stammered when she said it. He figured it was because she had been separated from her parents. He felt sorry for the poor child, as this little experience was sure to traumatize her.

The girl had no way of knowing what sort of problems her arrival would cause. Loki was already having problems over his theft of the Brisinger necklace which, yet again, Heimdall prevented. Freya has yet to forgive him for the recent attempt. Thor was still ticked at Loki for keeping those pictures from the little Wedding incident. (Look in up on Wikipedia.)

If Odin found out that the child wasn't from this dimension, it was highly likely he would kill her so she couldn't free Fenrisulven, Loki's first child. He had his work cut out for him on that problem.

Kiri-chan stirred slightly in her sleep. Loki smiled, the girl was so innocent. He couldn't let Odin kill her. But how was he going to hide her? Her hair color alone would make her stand out, not to mention her golden eyes. (Luckily for her she wasn't old enough for Loki to have any interest in. He's a notorious playboy.)

But how could he protect her? That was the real question. There was another knock at the door. It was his first wife, the giantess Angrboda, and mother of his two oldest sons and daughter. The solution to his dilemma on protecting the child came to him. Angrboda came in. "I have a favor to ask of you…" he said.

Meanwhile down on Earth, a certain wolf-like creature howled. He wanted off the chain! But the material used to make it couldn't be found in this world or in Asgard, making it unbreakable to his efforts. Fenrir had no way of knowing that his freedom would come sooner than he thought. Usually, all he could think of was his revenge, but most of the time his mind was occupied by thoughts of how he was going to stay warm in the cold tundra.

Back in Asgard, Loki was at his old tricks yet again. The trouble he would cause was different than the usual kind he made. This time it wasn't going to be on his fellow gods. This was unusual, especially since it was him. Angrboda listened to what had happened and agreed to help protect Kiri-chan. The plan was to have her reborn through Angrboda and passed off as another one of Loki's many children. She would have no memory of her previous life, but that was a small price to pay for saving it.

Kiri-chan woke up to see Loki and a woman. Loki noticed she had finally woken up. He knew that she was probably old enough to tell her of the situation she was in. When she heard that her best hope for escaping Odin's wrath was to be reborn she was even more scared than before. Especially since Loki told her of the unpleasant side effect of being reborn. She asked if there was any way to preserve her memories.

Loki came up with an ingenious plan for her request. She would gradually regain her memories after she was reborn. That way Odin wouldn't come after her when she was at her most vulnerable. Kiri-chan finally agreed to go along with the plan.

The next day, her life began anew in the world of the Gods. She had no idea of the impact she would make on it.


	3. Kiri chan's powers are growing

**Kiri-chan's powers growing**

A week after Loki found Kiri-chan, the plan went into action. He had already gone to see his foster brother Odin, after he found out about Kiri-Chan's arrival. He was ticked! He threatened banishment. All the usual grief he got over his calling. Loki had a hard time trying to keep from rolling his eyes. If Odin had found out about Kiri-chan's arrival to their world, he would have sought her out.

Loki had his usual grin on. The one all of the gods and goddesses dreaded. The "I'M PLOTTING SOMETHING" look. They tended to avoid him when he wore that expression.

Loki arrived at his home. Angrboda and Kiri-chan were talking. His first wife was trying to teach little Kiri-chan how to speak and write Norse. When Angrboda saw Loki, she had a strange look on her face. It said to him "You're not going to believe this."

He frowned. He shot her an "is anything wrong with the girl?" look. She shoke her head to say no. He knew that Angrboda was a harsh teacher, but what problems was she having?

The answer to that question was revealed when he looked down on the paper that Kiri-chan had been practicing. She had already gotten down to the "Y" section in Norse runes! He was both shocked and pleased by this little development. The girl had a knack for languages and writing.

He wondered where she got this talent from.

"I got it from my mother," she said unexpectedly in Norse.

"How did…?"

"How did I know what you were thinking? Ever hear of telepathy?" she gave him an evil grin that was far too similar to his own.

He shook his head no. She kept on giving him his own evil "I know something you don't know," look. That freaked him out. He had never been on the receiving end of one of his evil smirks and grins.

Thor happened to be passing by the window when he saw the child's evil look. But what shocked him was the look of shock on Loki's face! He stopped and stared at the sight.

"The god with the noisy hammer is staring at you from the window Loki," the child said without taking her eyes off Loki.

"God with a noisy hammer? The only one I can think of who fit _that_ description is probably still feeling the humiliation from those pictures," Loki laughed.

Thor was annoyed. Then he heard a voice saying in his head, 'if you want to get back at him, throw your hammer at him. He's too distracted by the evil look I'm giving him to notice any HARD objects hit him until it's too late.' He could have sworn the voice belonged to the child who was having a stare down with Loki. Then he thought, I've got nothing better to do, plus I can get my revenge for those accursed pictures!

"OW! What the hell just hit me?!" cried the Dark god of Mischief.

'Nice shot,' the voice said.

'Thanks. Who are you?'

'You don't want to know.'

Thor suddenly was face-to-face with Loki. He was LIVID.

"Care to explain what THAT was for?!"

"Ask your little friend in there. It was the child's idea."

She gave him an innocent look. But Loki didn't believe that for a minute. Thor left amused at the little scene that was unfolding.

'Maybe blending in won't be as hard as I originally thought. She definitely has my knack for causing trouble,' he thought.

"Shall we get started, Kiri-chan?"


	4. Meanwhile at the reunion

**At the family reunion…**

"I don't know what else to do mother. Do you know what the whirlwind was?" Sakura Elric was asking her mother Luna Beros, a cat demon who once worked as a Priestess.

"Sounds like you were hit by the Double Gate problem."

"What's the Double Gate problem? You never mentioned this before!"

"It's been so long since I've had the problem that I forgot," was her Mother's reply.

"When did you first encounter it?"

"Around the same time your Uncle Inuyasha was pinned to a tree by that priestess."

"THAT'S NOT A LONG TIME AGO!"

"Well, your father has kept me busy, and it slipped my mind. Check my scrolls, I think I put the reason for the anomaly in one," Luna said sadly.

Sakura frantically searched for the scroll. When she found it, Kumo read the entry aloud in disbelief. It read:

"The Double Gate anomaly occurs twice every ten years. The cause for the problem was highly unusual. It only occurred when the dimension you're in and the dimension you want to go to have an eclipse on the same day. But the eclipses have to be opposite. Meaning one had to be a Solar and the other a Lunar.

The likelihood of being hit by the WHIRLWIND that erupts from the gate can be diminished by standing several feet away from the gate itself. This does not guarantee that the traveler will be safe as some dimensions have stronger or weaker whirlwinds than most.

I have also found evidence of time distortion in most of the abnormal whirlwind dimensions. This leads me to believe that time can move faster or slower than the traveler is accustomed to.

My advice for the dimensional traveler: keep track of eclipses in both dimensions to avoid the effect of the Double Gateway. This is both common sense and a SAFETY warning. I have yet to see anyone other than myself who can return to their intended destination without encountering bizarre side effects."

Sakura and Kumo stared in disbelief and worry. They had never heard of anyone getting stuck in another dimension because of an abnormality in the gate!

Sakura's father had shown up at last. He generally avoided coming home because of his wife always giving him all the chores. But he always came every ten years for his family reunion with his children. He was actually glad he had agreed to his wife's suggestion for the event. Otherwise he might never see any of his kids unless they stumbled on to each other. Rin and his minion Jaken accompanied him, at Luna's insistence.

"Master Jaken did you know Lord Sesshomaru had a wife?" Rin had asked earlier when Lord Sesshomaru told them where they were going.

"I had heard rumors, but I believed that's all they were!" was his reply.

"I wonder what Lord Sesshomaru's kids look like," Rin aloud.

"Almost all of them look like me. Except for the few that decided to change forms according to the dimensions they were in," Sesshomaru answered much to their surprise.

"Hello father. It's good to see you again. Have you met Kumo my husband? I don't think I've introduced him to you yet," said Sakura trying to hide the fact that she was worried for her daughter.

"What happened this time, Sakuramaru? Don't tell me you've brought another set of brothers from another dimension," griped Sesshomaru who was annoyed at the fact that she had brought them as well.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. Actually it's more upsetting than that little confrontation," was her reply. She still remembered what happened the last time she went to a reunion. Her twin and father didn't get along too well until Luna intervened.

"We'll discuss it after lunch. Why don't you introduce Rin to your brothers Edward and Alphonse? They should get along well."

"Hai."

Sakuramaru introduced them, still worrying for her daughter Kiri-chan.

'I hope she's all right…'


	5. The plan to protect Kiri chan

**The plan to protect Kiri-chan takes affect**

Loki had begun the preparations to have Kiri-chan reborn into the world of the gods. Kiri-chan had mastered the Norse language and writing in two days. His plan to keep her memories intact was deceptively simple. He would place all of her memories from her past life inside of her mysterious bottles that she had on her belt.

'I wonder what those bottles were originally used for…'

And once again on cue, Kiri-chan heard him and said "Do you really want to know? It's no problem." He had grown used to this (annoying?) habit of hers to read his thoughts.

"Maybe later. Right now the spells for the memory storage come first."

She shrugged as if to say, OK. Then she went back to reading his spell books and tales of his exploits. (She had nothing better to do at this point.)

AN HOUR LATER…

"Finally they're finished!" said Loki with a sigh of relief.

Kiri-chan looked up. She was surprised that the spells were completed so quickly.

"Do you want me to tell you what the bottles were originally for?" she asked.

"If you would be so kind," said Loki. That had been bugging him ever since he started the spells.

"They were used to create creatures known as SUMMONS. My father had been teaching me until…" Kiri-chan looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't worry. I'm sure your parents are looking for you. What I want to know was what that whirlwind that brought you here was."

Kiri-chan looked at him with a grateful smile for taking her mind off crying.

"I don't know. My mother was making a gateway so we could go to her family reunion. She never had a problem with the gate before."

"Why don't you tell me more about this gate you're talking about," Loki said, knowing that the spells were taking effect by now.

The spells that would preserve her original memories would only take effect when she was recalling something from her past. After a certain point, her memories would all be put in the bottles at once. After that was finished, she would be reborn into his world as one if his many children.

"My grandmother taught all of my aunts and uncles how to create a Dimensional gateway to other worlds. It was through my mother's travels that she met my father and my uncle who died a long time ago. My father took a liking to her almost immediately from what he told me. I think it was because my mom could use any form of water at will," Kiri-chan said. She paused because she saw Loki flinch at the mention of WATER. (Little surprise he hates water. He is also known as the Norse god of Fire after all.)

He realized she paused because of him wincing at the mention of water and quickly said "Don't mind me little one, please continue."

"My father told me that a few years after he met my mother his world was destroyed by an evil being known as Chaos. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, WOULD you Loki?" she gave him a look of annoyance. (This is the first time Loki regretted being the Dark god of Mischief and Tricks.)

"Kiri-chan, I may enjoy causing trouble, but I am also known as a friend to mortals. I have helped them many times before. Why would I be involved in the destruction of your father's home planet?"

Kiri-chan relaxed then. She continued her tale.

"My Uncles name was Kiri. But he was commonly known as Madoushi. I was named after him, it was my father's idea and mom agreed. She said it suited me perfectly."

"What does Kiri mean anyway?" asked Loki curious.

"In my mother's native tongue it means Mist. My uncle died during the battle with Chaos. My father then worked with some spoiled brat known as the Earl so he could gain more information on Chaos. It took mother years to find him again. I was only a year old at the time so I don't remember all the details.

After the final battle against Chaos, my father's arch enemy, a man named Kaze from the planet Winderia, died. My father was barely saved by my uncle's soul. According to my mother, he took over my body and used his attack through me. She was none too happy about that. But thanks to him, my father was spared. She forgave him for taking over my body for doing that.

My parents then decided to live in the Dimension where her human twin lived. The Dimensional Gate, a strange anomaly that very few can manipulate, is a very difficult technique. My mother considered herself lucky that she was born into one of the few families who could summon it. Father calls her Frost, because of how cold she used to be. I don't know much about…"

Kiri-chan passed out. The energy required for the memory spells had been too much for her. Loki gently laid her down on his bed. Angrboda came in.

"When do we start, Loki? I'm getting more worried the longer we wait to perform the spell. One of the others will be bound to notice something's up if we wait much longer."

"Relax. The memory spells will be complete in a few moments. Then we can perform the ritual. It shouldn't take to long for her to grow up as a child of a mischievous god," chuckled Loki.

The memories were stored, and Kiri-chan was reborn through Angrboda. Odin suspected nothing. Though what would happen a few years after this rebirth would alter the destinies of the gods forever.


	6. A new life and a new headache

**A new life and a new headache**

"Lunartimus, time to wake up!" called her father.

The young goddess of alchemy woke up to the smell of bacon. She suspected that it came from the eternal pig they always served at the high table. When she entered the kitchen she saw her father cooking something.

'Uh-oh. That's never a good sign, even if he's not trying to cause trouble with the others,' she thought immediately.

She was right to be concerned. Her father was the Norse god of Mischief and Tricks and he somehow always managed to burn anything he cooked. He handed her a plate of (she knew this would happen) burnt bacon. Why can't the god of Fire ever use a pan?

"Eat up. I want you to deliver something to Verdandi for me," Loki said. He was avoiding her because he wasn't on good terms with her at the moment.

"What did you do this time father?" she groaned.

"I made a batch of 5-year itching powder and she accidentally got some on her. I finally found the antidote, but she'll suspect I came there to make her even more miserable if I show up."

Verdandi was one of the three Norns sisters. They were the Goddesses of fate: Verdandi, Skuld, and Urn. Lunarti could hardly blame Verdandi for being suspicious of Loki. He wasn't exactly known as the trustworthy type. Loki handed her the antidote and told her to be back before lunch. To this she replied "They only way that will happen is if someone else is making it!" Loki chuckled. She had his wit, of that he had no doubt.

It had been ten years since Kiri-chan had been reborn and renamed Lunartimus. He still didn't know where he came up with THAT name. Lunarti (her shortened name) was possibly the only one of his children born of Angrboda that had NOT been banished from Asgard. He vaguely wondered how Midgarsomr, Fenrir and Hel were doing. He hadn't been to see them in many years.

Lunarti had given Verdandi the antidote and she thanked her. (She also gave her a word of advice: don't go home for lunch today, Loki was making grilled cheese sandwiches without the use of a pan again. It helps when you're the friend of all three Norns, Lunarti grinned. She thanked Verdandi for the warning.)

'Didn't he learn his lesson last time he tried to make those?' she thought with a sigh. Now where should she go today? She had been to Thor's yesterday for a good laugh. (They were poking fun at Loki.) She wondered whether she could visit Heimdall for once. But no if she tried Loki would ground her. (He had done this the last time she went to his place, and told her he would do it again the next time she went there.)

Ironically, she didn't have to worry about being grounded because she bumped into said god himself!

"Hello Heimdall! How have you been?" she said cheerfully.

"Hello and I've been fine," Heimdall replied. (He didn't get along with Loki's children, even if they were nice to him.)

Lunarti heard him think '_how have I been she asks. As if she didn't know that I despise her father. The next time I see Loki he will pay for that itching powder…'_

"Um, are you still mad about the 5-year itching powder?"

"How did…?"

"Lucky guess. Anyway I do have the antidote if you want to get rid of the itch."

"How do I know this isn't a trick from your father!"

"Because I'm the only one of his kids who is nice to you and because he sent me to give the same antidote to Verdandi."

Heimdall looked at her suspiciously. He was still feeling the affects of said itching powder and it was driving him nuts! But why would Loki's daughter help him? He's never been that nice to her. He sighed. I'll think about that later, he thought.

"Do you still have the antidote? This itch is driving me nuts," he said finally.

"Yup." Lunarti handed him the antidote. (Loki had given her a spare in case the container broke.)

"Thank you. Why is it that you're nice to me even though your father hates me?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe because I enjoy annoying him to no end?" she said with a laugh.

Heimdall laughed at her answer too. "See you later, Lunartimus."

Her jaw dropped when he had left. He had never called her by her name before! Maybe he was starting to like her after all. Loki groaned when he heard Heimdall had finally gotten rid of the itch.


	7. A father's advice

**A father's advice to his daughter**

"So that's what happened. Kiri-chan gets sucked up in a dimensional whirlwind and we have no way of finding her until she attempts to go to another dimension. If only I had taught her how to open the Gateway…"said Sakuramaru sadly.

"What do you think we should do sir?" asked Kumo politely to his father-in-law.

"Nothing. Do nothing except wait," said Sesshomaru simply.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WAIT?!" said Sakura hysterical.

"Calm yourself daughter. If she truly is your daughter, then she'll know how to open the gate herself. How do you think your mother learned? She had no one to teach her how to do it." Sesshomaru said calmly.

Sakura couldn't help but be worried for her child. She was only a girl, barely old enough to learn how to use her demonic and alchemic powers!

Her brothers sensed her distress and tried to calm her nerves.

"Hey, if she really is our niece, she'll be fine. She'll come looking for you eventually. Besides, even if she can't get out of whatever dimension she's in, we can always use Plan B the next reunion!" said her elder brother Inuyashamaru.

"I've never heard of a Plan B. What is it?" asked Sasshamaru.

"Plan B is a universal gateway to this dimension. It doesn't matter whether you went to the dimension your in or not, the Universal Gate will bring you here even if you don't want to come," answered Setomaru with a look of annoyance at their mother.

Inuyashamaru caught the look he gave Luna and said, grinning, "I wondered why you even came to the reunion! She used Plan B on you AGAIN didn't she nii-san?"

"I had NO choice in the matter!" growled the second oldest, Setomaru.

"If you had come when you were told to I wouldn't have had to use it to drag you here in the first place!!" hissed Luna

The others all laughed at the stare down between the two. Sasshamaru, the oldest of the siblings, had to sit between them the rest of lunch. The only ones who didn't join in were Sakura's human twin, younger brother, Rin, and Jaken. They were playing while they others caught up. The conversation then turned on how the youngest of the four had ended up with a husband and kid! Sakuramaru decided to let Kumo handle that little tale.

_Meanwhile in Asgard, a god was musing in his home. He just couldn't understand Loki's daughter. She was nice to him and enjoyed tormenting her father, yet they were related by blood! Why was she so different from her other siblings? It made no sense._

_It had been 10 mortal years since he first laughed at her comment about her father. Ever since that day, she has been on his mind constantly. He doubted Loki was behind this. The itching powder, yes that one was his work, but his youngest daughter giving him the antidote without his permission? It didn't look like a trick Loki would play. It wasn't his style to be that nice to others. If it had been Loki, he would have given him a cream to make the itch even worse, not cure it all together! _

_Heimdall sighed. He had other things to worry about. Like what he would wear to Odin's banquet he was having that night. He still didn't know why he even went to those ridiculous feasts. All that ever happened at them was everyone, except Heimdall of course, getting drunk and Loki making stupid boasts and leaving the feast with some woman. He idly wondered what Lunartimus did while her father was at the feast. _

_He swore loudly. He hadn't paid attention to the sun and it was almost time for the banquet to start. He decided on a deep blue outfit and then changed to his bird-of-prey form. Maybe if he was lucky he'd nail Loki in the face! He chuckled at the thought and headed to Valhalla where it was to be held. He hoped they'd changed the menu for once. _


	8. Lunartimus's first visit to Valhalla

**Lunartimus's first feast at Valhalla**

"Are you ready to go, Lunartimus?" called Verdandi. (Lunartimus had spent the night with the Norns to avoid her father's awful cooking again. When was he ever going to learn how to use a pan! )

"Almost!"

Lunartimus was going to her first ever banquet at Valhalla and she wanted to make a good impression. (Like it would really matter. They were all going to get major-drunk before the night was over anyway!) She decided to wear her white outfit.

"Hurry up, silly! If you don't you'll be late!" called Skuld.

"I'm hurrying guys! Coming down now!" she slid down a banister to the Norns. (They really hated when she did that!)

"I predict that you'll be stuck sitting next to the ONLY god who won't be drunk before the party is over!" said Skuld.

"I hope so. Hopefully I won't get stuck sitting next to Mr. I-never-use-a-pan-to-cook!" grumbled Lunarti.

The Norns laughed at the description she used for her father Loki. They were glad to be friends with the only god in Asgard they didn't come to them for a prophecy or some advice! They took a good look at her choice of attire. They (Almost) approve. (The Norns are a little…picky when it comes to outfits.)

(If you want to know what she was wearing it's almost identical to Makenshi's outfit except it has a longer shirt. In other words, think Makenshi from Final Fantasy Unlimited as a GIRL.)

There was only one thing missing. And it was…an ESCORT!

"Define escort, Urd."

"I've already asked Odin's permission and he said it would be okay to have one of your brothers to escort you to and back from the banquet as it's your first time. Now which one do you want to take with you? Fenrisulven or Midgarsomr?"

"Let's see, Giant snake or wolf with jaws that reach from Midgard to Asgard? I choose… Fenrir. He's been stuck chained in a freezing place and I think he'd look more appropriate with me. Reptiles and Goddesses don't mix that well I'm afraid," Lunartimus laughed.

The Norns laughed at that and agreed. They just needed to tell her of the other end of the agreement.

"After you make it back, Fenrir is allowed one day before he has to be chained up again so make it count! Though why Odin is allowing Fenrir time to get to know his little sister, we have yet to foresee," said Urd.

"Thanks. When is he arriving?"

"Skuld? Could you go down and tell Fenrir that we're ready for him to escort Little Lunartimus?"

"Sure sis!" At that Skuld goes to Midgard and brings back a small black puppy. Lunartimus stares and can't help but say "He's sooo adorable!"

"Just don't squeeze me to death, okay, little sister?" laughed Fenrir.

She nodded and put him in a pouch on her belt. He curled up in it and said that they should be off. Lunartimus thank the Norns and headed to Valhalla. She couldn't wait to meet the Valkeries! Fenrir couldn't wait to get at the food. He was one starved pup.

Fenrir had to direct his sister to the gates of Valhalla, home of the Valkeries. The feast was about to begin. There was only one seat available and it was next to…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Heimdall's first crush

**Heimdall's first crush**

_I don't believe it. Is that little Lunartimus walking toward him? Why was she here? Is it because this is the only seat left open or is it something else? _ These were the thoughts racing through Heimdall's mind as Lunarti approached him.

"Hi Heimdall! It's been a while since I saw you," said Lunarti cheerfully.

"Hello Lunartimus. What brings you to Valhalla? Were you invited?" replied Heimdall nervously.

"Actually the Norns thought I was old enough to go to Valhalla for the feast and gave me their invites. I even got to bring a furry escort!" laughed Lunarti.

"Furry escort?"

"You heard her, furry escort! As in her older brother! I'm just glad I was allowed to be her escort for the day," said a familiar voice from Lunarti's pouch.

"FENRIR?! What are you doing here!" exclaimed Heimdall.

"I was chosen to be her escort for the day. After that, I go back to being chained like a dog. When do we eat?"

"It was either Fenrir or Migardsomr. So I choose Fenrir. Reptiles and goddesses have rarely mixed, I noticed," said Lunarti after Heimdall shot her a strange look.

"Yeah and your seat was the only one left open," grumbled Fenrir.

"Why didn't you sit next to your father? I'm sure he would have made room," said Heimdall irritated.

"Two reasons. One, he is surrounded by goddesses who are acting like, what do the mortals call them, Harem girls? And two, we didn't want him to find out that Fenrir was here with me."

Heimdall was trying hard not to laugh at her description of the goddesses around Loki. It was a little _too _accurate.

"Is it okay if we sit here?"

"Knock yourself out."

Lunarti sat next to Heimdall. It took Loki 30 minutes to realize that she was at the feast! He would have gone to her but he noticed who she was sitting next to and thought the better of it. The banquet went as they usually did.

Two hours in, almost half the gods were hopelessly drunk. Loki did his usual bit, making ridiculous boasts and getting even more drunk. Thor was in an eating contest with Freyr's metal pig, (guess who was winning!) and Heimdall looked bored out of his mind. Fenrir was copying Thor and Gullinbursti and eating like there was no tomorrow.

Three hours later the feast was dieing down and Lunarti finally asked Heimdall a question.

"Is it ALWAYS like this?"

"Yup. Your father makes stupid boasts, Thor and Gullinbursti go into an eating contest, and the Valkeries have a hard time dealing with the lot of them. Knowing your father, by the time this is over, he'll have at least one or two goddesses to take home."

"Good thing I always stayed with the Norns when he went to these events," Lunarti replied dryly.

Heimdall chuckled at that. Lunartimus decided to amuse him even more by telling him a few things he may not have known about Loki.

Like the fact that the dark god NEVER used a pan to cook, he always burnt whenever he tried and after he went to these feasts, quite a few times the next morning after he would go to Thor's and tick him off enough for Thor to nail him in the head with Mjolnir. (This only happened when he had a MAJOR hangover.)

Heimdall and Fenrir couldn't stop laughing when she told them this. Quite a few gods were looking at them, wondering what could be so funny.

After the feast, Heimdall thanked her for the amusing tidbits, and said if she needed an escort next time, he would be happy to take her.

Lunarti spent a fun filled day with her older brother and fell asleep next to him. The next morning she was still asleep when Verdandi took him back and chained him up without a fuss.

The next incident involving Heimdall would change Lunartimus and Heimdall forever.


	10. Lunartimus confronts Odin

**Lunartimus confronts Odin**

A few weeks after her third visit to the feasts held at Valhalla, escorted by Heimdall twice, she slowly realized she had a crush on the Guardian of the gates. The Norns weren't so surprised at this, but knew Loki would be furious when he finally realized through that thick skull what was happening between the two.

Heimdall took even longer than Loki to realize he was slowly falling in love with his daughter.

It wasn't until Lunarti finally asked the Norns what happened to Heimdall's right eye that things really got out of hand. She wanted to help Heimdall by restoring his eye to him.

She was shocked to find out that Loki wasn't the one who took Heimdall's eye, but Odin! She went and confronted Odin to demand that he restore Heimdall's right eye. And it was at this time that things went completely awry.

Odin gave her Heimdall's right eye, but it came at a price. She had to give him her LEFT EYE. In return Odin tricked her by putting Heimdall's eye in place of her own.

When Loki found out he was FURIOUS! He had her reborn into this world to protect her FROM Odin and she goes and confronts him! He was really mad when he found out just why she had this.

She stayed with the Norns for a week to avoid his wrath. Heimdall had no clue as to what was happening.

During the next party at Valhalla, she did something she had never done before. And it was all because of a look in her father's eyes. She was frightened by it and knew that she would be safer in a place where her father couldn't find her, where he wouldn't suspect she would be. So, she was more than willing to take Heimdall's offer to stay at his place for the night. (So she could avoid her father until he was sober.)

He had no idea of the nightmare and horror he had prevented by doing this. If she had stayed with the Norns as usual, she would have been in danger of an unspeakable horror from her father. (He's a playboy, so you can probably imagine what the horror was.)

A week later, Loki pretty much all but said that he disowned her. Lunartimus had two options. Be banished or go into hiding from her father. She chose to run away from Asgard and had help from an unlikely ally.

Heimdall took her to where Fenrir was being held chained and she stayed with him. While with him, several things happened to her. For one, she gained the ability to transform into a SNOW WOLF. Her size rivaled her older brother's. She also changed her name to Fen, because Fenrir had a hard time pronouncing Lunarti. While she stayed with her brother, she slowly regained her memories which up until then, had been held inside of her Mist bottles.

It all began with an ordinary morning when one of the bottles SHATTERED. Lunarti began to remember her past while the Mist dissipated around her. She remembered her lessons on summoning the Sword Dragon and her father's home planet as well as her Uncle's name and face.

But she didn't remember her name or why she lost her memories to begin with. Soon after the bottle shattered, Loki paid an unexpected visit with Fenrir which signaled to Fen that she was no longer safe with her elder brother. Fenrir told her of where Midgarsomr lived and told her to stay with him for a while. And so her life with her second brother began.


	11. Fen meets her other older brother

**Fen meets her other older brother**

Fen traveled for three days and nights before she arrived at the place where Fenrir had told her to go. He had told his sister to wait and take note of her surroundings before confronting her second older brother. She followed his advice. She also hunted and killed three fat bucks from the surrounding woods with her bow and arrows.

The next night, she called her brother from the oceans dark, cold deeps. She had a hard time not backing up when a minute later he shot out of the cold waters.

He stared at her and hissed in his serpent-like voice "Why have you disturbed me, little mortal?" He snapped directly above her as a scare tactic, which nearly worked.

"I seek an audience with the Midgard Serpent."

"Why should I bow to you, child? I could eat you in a single bite and still not have satiated my hunger."

"You could eat me yes, but you'd get a nasty case of indigestion," she replied with a laugh.

"What is it you desire, mortal?" Migardsomr said annoyed at her answer.

"Fenrisulven sent me."

"My older brother sent you?! Do you take me for a fool, girl? Why would my brother send a mortal girl?" Her brother roared in anger.

"If you don't believe me, then why don't you see for yourself if I lie. If I am lying you may eat me," she said calmly.

Migardsomr tested her and found a trace of his brother on her. Fen staid still while he tested the validity of her claim.

"You speak the truth. Now answer me this, why did you summon me from the dark depths?"

"To seek refuge from the Dark god of Flame."

"Dark god of Flame? You mean my father? Who exactly are you?!" hissed her brother in surprise.

"Your little sister by blood. I angered Loki and he isn't happy."

"I have only one sister!"

"Correction, you _had _one sister. Now you have two."

"Why was I not informed of this?!"

"I don't know."

Migardsomr tested her sincerity again, and was shocked to discover she told the truth. What was he going to do now? So he sighed and said "let me guess, you need a place to hide out. But why come to me and not Fenrir?"

"Father paid a visit and it was no longer safe for me there."

"I guess since we're blood kin, you can stay. But can you breath underwater or handle the cold deeps of the ocean?"

"The cold I can handle, the breathing underwater may be a different story however."

Migardsomr used some of his powers to transform Fen into a serpent like himself. She brought over the bucks for her brother to eat as a peace offering.

Then the two slithered into the waters and her brother taught her how to hunt HIS way.

Migardsomr realized he actually enjoyed his sister's company. He really enjoyed hearing about their father and his little habits.

That is until Fen had a little run in with a Kraken.


	12. A showdown between Serpent and Kraken

**A showdown between Serpent and Kraken**

The first few weeks with her second older brother went by without a hitch. They hunted together, and got to know each other better. Midgarsomr was glad they were related by blood. This sister was fun to play with.

Once in a while Fen would hunt alone, much to her brother's annoyance. (She never warned him when she was going out to hunt alone.) She encountered many prehistoric and terrifying creatures when she went out alone.

She always came back with something different. She never had trouble with hunting until the day she was attacked by a Kraken.

The kraken, a monstrous creature with many tentacles and a bird like beak. The whale's enemy and prey. Few mortals have encountered the kraken and live to tell the tale. What type of creature it is, no one knows. Most say the kraken is an ancient name for the Giant Squid.

Whatever it is, it was ancient, powerful and angry at Fens's intrusion of its territory. She had no idea what hit her, until she turned around and was Face-to-Face with the beast of nightmares. She was surprised that it had the arrogance to attack her!

She struck back at the monster. It evaded with ease and counter-attacked ferociously! The attack left her stunned and vulnerable. She was almost fatally injured when a strange feeling overcame her. It was as if there was a monster of unimaginable ferocity just trying to get out!

She barely dodged its attack. She knew she would die if help didn't arrive soon. But Midgarsomr was too far away to arrive in time. The feeling came again and she gave into the power within. She glowed brighter than the moon and transformed into a mighty dragon with shape shifting powers and terrible fury. The Kraken was caught off guard for only an instant and attacked her again.

Only this time, the attack didn't faze her. Her blue-white scales repelled the kraken's tentacles without a scratch. She snapped her jaws at the kraken and bit off one of its tentacles. The kraken roared in fury, pain, and shock! Fen roared back but with a different result.

Out of the murky deeps of the abyss, came a mighty and equally ancient beast. The beast was the ancestor of the modern Great White Shark, the Megalodon! This mighty prehistoric beast reached over 15 meters long with jaws that were almost as large as Midgarsomrs!

The Megalodon attacked the kraken without fear. Its jaws snapped off one tentacle after another. Fen joined in that attack. Soon the kraken had no choice but to call a tactical retreat. It was one of the last of its kind. The Megalodon returned to its home after the Kraken vanished.

Around 5 minutes later, Midgarsomr arrived at the site of battle. He was shocked beyond words to see a Dragon with kraken tentacles floating aimlessly. He roared at the dragon and demanded to know where his sister went. It hissed back in reply: You are looking at her, fool.

He couldn't believe that this creature was Fen. He said as much to her. He attacked Fen the Dragon and she responded by turning into her serpent form. He stopped in surprise and demanded to know the meaning of this.

She told him all that had happened from the moment the Kraken appeared and attacked her without warning. He looked at his sister in disbelief. Since when could Fen turn into a dragon and shape shift at will?! He took her back to his lair and decided to figure it out in the morning.


	13. Author's intermission

**Author's Intermission**

Yup, it's an intermission. To those who read my other fanfics, you may recognize the chapter number. From now on, in every fanfic I write, every 13th chapter will be an intermission.

Loki—wait, what do you mean every thirteen chapters you'll have an intermission!

Author—exactly what I said.

Heimdall—why every thirteen chapters?

Author—don't laugh at me Loki, but 13 is my favorite number. I know it's weird, but deal with it!

Loki—who has a favorite number!

Author—I think I'll follow Kiri-chan's example.

(Author proceeds to give Loki one of his own evil grins. Loki shudders violently. Heimdall is unable to stop laughing in the background,)

Author—now I think I'll be irritating and ask the readers a question.

Fenrir—why would you post a question in a fanfic?

Author—**down boy**!

(Fenrir yips loudly)

Author—now back to the question. I would prefer if readers actually responded to this instead of not telling me what you think. Here it is: should I create a D.N.Angel fanfic or not? I would like to know before I make a new fanfic.

Thor—seems like a reasonable question.

Author—aaaargh! Are _all _of you Norse gods going to make an appearance!

Fen—sure seems that way.

(Author starts swearing for a ½ hour before finally calming down.)

Author—sorry about the delay everyone! I just went a (bleep) therapy session and didn't come back in a good mood at all! Good thing I took an Advil before going or the therapist would never have survived!

(Heimdall laughs his head off in the background along with Loki, Fen, Migardsomr, Fenrir and several other characters!)

Author—(growls)

Everyone backs as far away from angry author as possible. Author snorts in annoyance.

Author—I don't know why I even go to therapy! I don't need the stupid thing!

(Begins to rant and rave about therapy. Many curse words are heard throughout the room. Everyone avoids author for over an hour.)

Author—Gomen nasai everyone! I didn't have a pleasant session if you haven't figured it out. Now before I go and curse therapy any longer, please let me know what you think about the fanfic question! And please, would you e-mail me directly? I prefer it if you e-mail me. It's Remember that! I enjoy hearing from my readers. I've don't get that many interesting e-mails so I'll be sure to respond to yours! Now onto the next chapter, which features Kiri-chan's parents, Sakura and Kumo. In this chapter Sakura realizes that something has happened to her daughter. This is both a relief and a cause for concern because Kiri-chan isn't old enough in her mother's opinion to transform into a dragon or summon Meg, Galo, or, Don. (In case you were wondering, these three are a trio of Megalodons that happen to be friends with Sakura. Now onto the FANFIC!


	14. A mother's intuition

A mother's intuition

"What is this feeling?!" said Sakuramaru.

"What is it? What's wrong Frost?" asked Kumo.

"I just had a weird feeling running down my back. I think its Kiri-chan."

"That is possible. You are her mother after all. It's called a mother's intuition." Luna answered.

"What's that?"

"If you have a weird feeling running down your back, it usually means that something has happened to someone you love. Most of the time it's a child."

"But why am I having this feeling now? It makes no sense!"

"Maybe one of Kiri-chan's powers has awakened. Most of the time it is."

"I sure hope so."

"Well, how did it feel then?"

"Like a powerful presence was close by and then it was gone."

"Like I said, for our kind it usually means that a child has gained a new power."

Sakuramaru was still concerned. The power she felt wasn't supposed to awaken for another 5 years!

"I'm still worried, mother. The power I felt just now, well it's too soon for her to be able to use it!"

"You forgotten something haven't you?"

"What do you mean mother?"

Kumo was hit with sudden realization as to what she was referring to.

"I think she's talking about the gate that took Kiri-chan from us."

"Hai. Like I wrote in the scroll, in certain dimensions time flows differently. Judging by your reaction, I'd say your daughter is in a world where time moves faster."

"I think you're right. That definitely would explain why she was able to use that particular power."

"Just out of curiosity, which power do you keep referring to sis?" said Inuyashamaru.

"The ability to summon Meg, Ala, and Don of course!"

"Meg, Ala, and Don? Who are they?" said Setomaru.

"Three adult Megaladons. I happen to be friends with them. Because of that, I can summon them whenever I need to for help."

Everyone stared at Sakuramaru, including her husband. An alliance of a demon and prehistoric sharks?! That was strange even for them!

Sakuramaru chuckled at their expressions. She wondered briefly what could have caused her daughter to summon her ancient shark allies.

_Meanwhile back in Migardsomr's underwater lair…_

"_How did you transform into a dragon? And why were there Kraken tentacles floating around you?!"_

"_I don't really know nii-san. It just happened. I can't really explain it." Fen answered meekly._

"_In any case, I don't want you to go hunting alone again. Understand?"_

"_Yes, big brother I understand."_


	15. Return to Asgard

Return to Asgard

_10 years after the Kraken incident…_

"Well, nii-san thanks for allowing me to stay with you."

"It was-s-s my pleas-s-sure little sister. You are more than welcome to come back and vis-s-sit," Migardsomr replied. (He has a little problem with the S sound if you hadn't noticed.)

"I promise that I will come back to see you again soon."

With that said, Fen starts on her journey to return to Asgard. She only hopes that Heimdall would recognize her and let her in. She had grown a little since the last time they saw each other.

At the gates of Asgard…

Heimdall, the Gatekeeper of the World of the Gods, was BORED. Ever since Lunartimus ran away, things had been dull. Even his rival, Loki god of Mischief, tricks and Fire, had to admit that it was boring. (And he had already given up on trying reversing this a while ago.)

They weren't the only ones bored either. The three Norns sisters gave only half-hearted prophecies and Verdandi's alchemic creations were very weak or didn't work at all. It was as if the one thing that had made the place interesting had been torn out. Because of this, none of the gods or goddesses could agree on anything and often got into fistfights. It looked like Ragnarok would come sooner than it should have.

He was snapped out of his boredom when he saw someone approaching the Gates. Having nothing better to do, he called out and demanded to know what their business was with Asgard. The stranger replied "Depends on your definition of business, Heimdall the Gatekeeper."

That got his attention pretty quick! He took a second look at the mysterious figure. It vaguely reminded him of Lunartimus, but he thought that it couldn't be her. He decided to ask his question a different way to get a better response.

"Why did you come to Asgard? Who are you and what do you want?"

The figure thought carefully of how to answer. If she annoyed him, he would never let her in! If she told the truth, Loki would find her and take out his anger on her. (For some reason, gods and goddesses alike can hold a grudge for a really, really, long time!)

"I came back to see you. What's going on Heimdall? Don't you recognize me?"

Heimdall was stunned. It couldn't be Lunarti, she was in hiding! He stared at her and finally said, "Is that you, Lunartimus? What are you doing here?!"

"Took you long enough to figure it out!" griped Fen.

"Sorry, but you look different and I thought you were still in hiding!"

"Why am I not surprised? Heimdall, I came back to see you."

"Lunartimus…" he started, when she interrupted him irritably.

"It's Fen, Heimdall. I don't go by the name Lunartimus anymore. Too much of a mouthful!" she laughed.

"No kidding. Why did Loki give you a name like Lunartimus anyway?!"

"Don't ask me. Are you going to let me in or not?"

"I would, but it's no longer safe here."

"When has Asgard even been safe with Loki around?" she snorted.

Heimdall couldn't help but laugh. It was way too true!

"I'll let you in my house but not Asgard. Too risky with everyone being so irritable. I'll tell you when you come in," he said finally.

He opened the door and let Fen in. They sat down and he told her about the problem in the World of the Gods.


	16. Trouble in Asgard

Trouble in Asgard

Heimdall began telling Fen about what had happened after she ran away. It began gradually at first, and then everyone realized that it was dull here. It's as if when you left, you took all the excitement with you. Loki had tried to liven things up, but with you gone all his plans never worked for long. Everyone was miserable without you, especially the Norns. Their fortune telling seemed to stop working. Then the real trouble started. Thor and Gullinbursti ended up in a fight and soon everyone was fighting each other. It's been that way ever since. Odin was beginning to worry that Ragnarok was approaching very soon.

"Yikes. I can't believe things have gotten this bad because I ran away!"

"No one expected this to happen. What are you going to do now? Return to Midgard?" Heimdall asked.

"No. I am not going back so soon. If the peace of Asgard fell apart because I left, then I have to fix it."

"How do you plan on doing that? If you go out there, you're likely to be killed!"

"Not if I do it subtly," she smirked.

"What are you scheming?" said Heimdall nervously.

"I am Loki's daughter am I not? I'll think of something."

Heimdall did not like the sound of that! If Fen was scheming like her father used to, it meant only one thing: trouble with a capital T!

Ironically, it wasn't the kind of trouble that he was thinking of. Fen knew that the life had gone out of Asgard, so she decided that she had to stir things up! But what would be the best way of doing this?

Answer: Heimdall has a girlfriend! If nothing else, it would relieve everyone of the boredom curse! And it would be the last thing her father would expect. She would surpass Loki for once.

She told Heimdall what she had in mind. He was all for it. He really cared about Fen, and this way he could protect her from Loki. It could even prevent a premature arrival of Ragnarok. Everyone wins! (Not to mention the look on Loki's face when he found out about this!)

Fen and Heimdall laughed. They might revive Asgard, and save everyone!

_The next day… _

The plan was put into action. Heimdall left his home with Fen holding onto his arm. This was going to be…dare he say it…fun. For the first time, Heimdall was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Freyr saw the two and stared. Heimdall was smiling?! What was going on? And who was the girl beside him? He had to tell the others about this. It had begun…

Soon everyone heard about Heimdall and his girlfriend. Almost everyone thought it was a cruel joke by Loki that is, until they thought about Loki making Heimdall happy and realized it _wasn't _one of his schemes.

Fen thought they should go see the Norns. Heimdall agreed. If they spread the rumor through them, then everyone will start to relax.

It had only been a few days since Freyr had seen Heimdall and Fen together. Skuld, Verdandi and Urd thought that it was a joke until they visited them! Fen had the hardest time trying not to laugh at the look on their faces.

A few hours after they went to see the Norns sisters, Fen felt someone watching them. She mentioned it to Heimdall through telepathy. They just kept on walking home. The person who was watching them was _Loki._


	17. Loki's at it again!

Loki's at it again!

After seeing Heimdall happy with his new "Girlfriend", Loki was puzzled. Who would want to date a god with one eye and a really cold-hearted attitude? The only one Loki could think of that fit that description was no longer in the world of the gods. (Or so he thought!)

If there is one thing Loki can't handle, it's seeing his rival happy! He started to think of ways to split the two apart. And he planned on making the pain twice as bad by tricking the girl into dating him! (Like that would ever happen.)

It's too bad Loki didn't know that the girl was his daughter Lunartimus. Otherwise the mess that followed from his scheme might have been avoided! The really ironic thing is that all the other gods and goddesses had figured out by now that the girl with Heimdall was Loki's daughter. Why Loki hadn't figured this out by now is anybodies guess.

Urd, the oldest of the Norns and the one who foretold the future, saw what Loki what planning. She had to warn Fen, or there would be catastrophic trouble! For Loki that is…

(The next Sequence of events will be Loki's failed attempts. Please enjoy!)

ATTEMPT #1

"I'm going to go get something. I'll be back soon okay?" said Heimdall.

"I'm not the little girl I was before I left, you know. I can handle myself," replied Fen.

Loki was secretly hiding behind the tree. He waited for Heimdall to leave from his sight. When he had left Fen alone, Loki tried to seduce Heimdall's girlfriend. Her reaction to Loki attempts?

"Get lost, you creep. If you're trying to get me to leave Heimdall, you're wasting your time and mine."

Loki was stunned. He had never been shot down by a girl before! Heimdall overheard what she said and tried to keep from laughing to death. Loki couldn't help but glare at him. He left annoyed and humiliated.

ATTEMPT #2

Nearly every god and goddess had heard about what Loki tried to do to Heimdall's girlfriend. And every single deity that had heard about couldn't resist tormenting Loki about it. (Payback's a BLEEP)

Loki wasn't about to give up that easily. He began thinking of a new strategy to seduce Fen. That and plans on how to avoid the other gods until he was done. Finally, he came up with his next plan of attack.

Heimdall left Fen with the Norns to run an errand. Loki headed to them under the pretense of asking for them advice. Urd saw this and couldn't help but smile. They were in for an unexpected treat. Loki getting his head bitten off for trying to separate Fen and Heimdall. This was going to be fun.

Loki arrived and started heading toward Fen. Heimdall was secretly hiding behind the tree, waiting to see what she would do to him this time. Fen spotted Loki coming, and tried to hide her rising annoyance. When was he going to grow up?

"Hello, Loki. Coming to bother me yet again? Or are you trying to trick me away from my boyfriend?" Fen growled.

"I just came to get some advice from the Norns. I had no idea you would be here." Loki lied.

"Right and you're not a glorified Playboy. Give it up already will you? This is getting extremely annoying."

"Why I'm offended. You think I came here to seduce you again?"

_Yikes. She knows me a little too well. Who is this girl? _Loki thought.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that question or are you really that stupid?" Fen said evilly.

"Another one?! Are you telepathic like my daughter?!"

"Gee, whatever made you think that?" she laughed cruelly.

_This is going to be harder than I thought._

"Yeah right. It's not going to be harder you fool. It's impossible for you to get me away from Heimdall," Fen said then looking at the tree closest to her, "you might as well come out already. And I recommend you breathe soon or you're going to pass out."

Heimdall let loose the laughter he had been trying to contain. Loki was horrified that he had been there the whole time! Things weren't looking so good for the dark god of Tricks and Mischief.

"Now I want you to listen closely you perverted-egotistic-selfish-coldhearted-playboy. Nothing you do will tear me and Heimdall apart. I'm amazed you're even trying! I can't believe you still haven't figured out the truth." Fen said furious.

Loki was really caught off guard. He had never been spoken to like that by a female before, guys yes but never a girl! Heimdall couldn't stop laughing; this was too much for him. His sides were killing him from laughing so hard. And it wasn't about to end there. Fen continued with her attack on Loki's pride. It would be a while before he tried to split them apart again. Say, nearly 6 months before he tried again?

TO BE CONTINUED…


	18. Loki learns a lesson the hard way

**Loki learns a lesson the hard way**

_Six months after the incident at the Norns home…_

Loki was slowly realizing the truth. He had begun to suspect that Fen was really his daughter Lunartimus! (Took him long enough.) But his suspicions weren't going to stop his attempts at trying to separate Heimdall and Fen. And this little problem led to…

Attempt #3

Loki had come up with a new plan. This time he was going to try a different tactic. He was going to use an indirect approach to separating the couple. His plan: transform into a child and try to seduce Fen.

Just one problem that Loki didn't foresee. Fen had an acute sense of smell, ad she was already familiar with his scent. In other words, she'd sniff out the truth!

Loki ran into Heimdall who was going to get something for them to eat. Loki grinned, this was too perfect! He arrived at Heimdall's and knocked on the door.

Fen's reaction to his appearance: had a VERY hard time trying not to laugh! She knew it was Loki, and decided to remind him that he should give up the 'Break-up' plans all together! She decided to let him in. She mercilessly ridiculed Loki acting as if she didn't know the boy was him. Loki was really worried at that point. It was going to be extremely hard to break them up!

Heimdall came back and looked at Fen strangely when he saw the 'boy'. Fen told him telepathically about the boy being Loki. He replied "then why did you let him in?!" She shot him a look that said: to teach him a lesson of course!

If Loki was going to try this tactic, then he would have to deal with the unpleasant side effects.

"Alright Loki, since you seem to enjoy bothering us, I think you should learn a valuable lesson." Heimdall said, wearing one of Loki's more evil grins.

"I don't know…I kind of like seeing Loki at an age that matched his maturity level…"

Heimdall couldn't help but laugh at her comment. Loki looked horrified. How did she figure the truth out so quickly?

"You're wondering how I knew?"

Loki nodded.

"Your scent gave you away almost immediately. You may be able to change forms, but changing your scent is even harder."

Loki was stunned. He never suspected that she had that keen sense of smell! But how did she gain such ability? That wouldn't be answered for a while.

Over the next six months, Loki actually learned a few things. (Like how to use a pan to cook.) But most importantly, he began to realize who Fen really was. After 6 months of torment, they finally let the evil god of Mischief and Tricks to leave. The next attempt he would pull would be the biggest and most disturbing. It would change him in ways he could never imagine.

The next chapter will not be an attempt at separation. Loki will try his last trick to split Heimdall and Fen apart. And he will pay for it dearly. For the next and final plot will involve his sons and Fen's fury unleashed.


	19. Loki's final trick

**Loki's final trick**

Loki was at his wit's end. All of his efforts had failed miserably. And now there was another feast to celebrate Fen's successful plan to prevent Ragnarok from coming early. Word had it that the Valkeries finally changed some of the menu items!

Loki was agitated enough that he couldn't find something to wear. It didn't help that nearly 75 of his wardrobe consisted of the exact same outfit. (Wardrobe malfunction anyone?)

He finally found a decent outfit to wear. He had decided to try something other than his usual outfit for once. It was a deep blue shirt and blue pants. (Sadly, blue jeans weren't invented yet.) It may not be dress-up material, but it was better than the same old outfit he usually wore.

He started to head to the banquet hall, trying his hardest to avoid the other gods. It worked to a certain point. He arrived at the feast, unaware of the surprise that was waiting later in the day.

Fen and Heimdall were also at the feast. Heimdall knew of the trick that Odin was planning. Fen and the rest had no clue of the shock they were about to get! It would happen after everyone's hunger died down.

Two hours into the feast, a strange hole appeared in the floor. It took at least ten seconds for this to catch everyone's attention. Out of the hole came a small black puppy that went directly to Fen. It sat down on her lap and said quite plainly "Hello Little sister. Did you miss your furry escort?"

Fen couldn't help but grin when she remembered her first time coming to the feasts.

"How could I forget one of the few people who can rival the appetite of Thor and Gullinbursti? I missed you big brother!"

Loki looked at the scene in disbelief. It was impossible! Odin would never allow his firstborn off the unbreakable chain, let alone allow him to return to Asgard! What was going on?!

Odin had in fact agreed to let Fenrir and Migardsomr back into Asgard for a week and then they must leave.

Migardsomr slithered up from the portal and curled up next to his sister. He couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his father's face!

Loki was at loss for words. Who ever Fen really was, she must be considerably powerful to be able to seduce his two oldest children. He had to get rid of her. But how? He decides to insult her in such a way that she would be forced to fight him one-on-one.

"How do we know that this Fen girl is really a god?" asked Loki to the person sitting next to him.

"What are you talking about? Mortals wouldn't last a day here, let alone several years."

"I know that, but how did she get here? She could be a mortal with extraordinary powers. How can we tell for sure?"

The person next to him began to wonder. Maybe Loki had a point. But how would they know for sure? He asked Loki that very question.

"We start a rumor that she isn't a god or an immortal. When she finds out I started it, she'll have to fight me. If she really is a goddess, then she'll accept the challenge."

**And so fell the hand of Fate. But what would happen when Fen challenges Loki? Keep reading and find out.**


	20. The challenge accepted

**The challenge accepted, the truth revealed**

Loki's plan to get rid of Fen was underway. The rumor had spread like wildfire amongst the gods. Soon she would have to confront him.

Fen was ticked at her father for his stupidity. How could he say that she wasn't a god? Heimdall realized that Loki did this deliberately to force Fen into battling him. But he didn't know what the outcome would be as it could go either way.

Finally Fen had had enough. She confronted Loki and openly challenged him to a battle. The question that everyone had on their mind was: why was Loki doing this?

The day for the confrontation finally arrived. It would be a day that none of them shall forget. The referees for the fight were the Norns sisters and the one who would end the match was Migardsomr.

Fen glared at her father. The match was about to start, and the crowd was already on their seats. They summoned their weapons and waited for the signal.

Verdandi let the signal fly. (She threw Fenrir in the air as a joke.)

Fen charged at Loki with an evil look in her eyes. This threw him off for a moment, but he quickly recovered. The resounding crash echoed throughout the stadium. Both opponents charged again. This time, Loki did his dirtiest trick ever. Instead of attacking he…KISSED HER?!

This threw Fen so off that she almost failed to dodge his kick. What was Loki thinking, kissing her like that?! Everyone was stunned.

It was at this moment that Loki realized his mistake. For at that moment, Fen's eyes began to glow BLOOD RED. Slowly a light surrounded her, and she began to transform into a…Inu-Youkai! Her true form was beginning to come back to the surface after all these years.

When she finished transforming, she resembled a White wolf, with a Blue crescent Moon, and was about ¾ of Fenrir's full size! (She is Sesshomaru's granddaughter after all. It's only natural that she inherits his demonic form!)

Loki was shocked at her demonic form. He assumed that because she was a wolf-like creature he could control her, since Fenrir is a HUGE wolf-like being as well! When he tried this, she snorted in annoyance and attempted to literally bite his head off. She may be Fenrir's sister, but she won't bow down to her father ever again. All the other gods were shocked at what had occurred, but none more than Heimdall.

_I don't care what she becomes, I still love her. _Heimdall thought.

_**Glad to hear it. I may be a demon, but I'm still Fen. I won't change my heart that quickly**._

Fen quickly turned into another creature, this time her serpent-form. Loki did not make the same mistake twice. She snapped at him, and he had his work cut out for him trying to avoid her attacks! Eventually she returned to her divine form and finished the match. It took a few minutes to figure out that match had ended.

But what would happen after the fight would throw Fen and Heimdall's lives in another direction!


	21. The Dimensional Gate returns!

**The Dimensional Gate returns!**

After the battle, Fen, Heimdall and her two older brothers met at Loki's house. He said he had something to tell them all. They thought he was going to apologize for the stunt he pulled at the fight earlier.

Loki did apologize to Fen, but he also had something important to tell her. He had to reveal the truth about her birth and her powers before Odin realized that she wasn't from their dimension.

"Fen, I am not your real father."

"What? What are you talking about Loki?!"

"I'm not your father; I simply cast a spell to have you reborn into this world."

"What are you saying?"

"You were never from this dimension. I had to seal your memories away before you could be reborn."

"Very funny Loki. Now what did you really want to tell us?" said Heimdall annoyed.

"It's no joke. Have you ever had strange dreams after one of those weird bottles you always carry around break?"

"How did you know that? I never told anyone about them."

"Those weren't dreams Fen. They actually occurred in your previous life."

"You mean to say those were my original memories? But how do we know that you are telling the truth?"

"She has a point father. You're not exactly known as an honest god." Fenrir said dryly.

"When you first arrived here, you came by a strange whirlwind. I found you alone in the woods afraid and defenseless."

"Why haven't you told me this before?!"

"Because I wanted to keep Odin from suspecting the truth for as long as possible. If I had told you, would you have stayed still and not try to find your real family?"

"Alright, I believe some of your story is true, but what good does it do to tell me this now?"

"Odin will soon realize that you're not from here and might try to kill you."

"Why would he do that? I've done nothing but help the other gods!"

"Fenrir," said Heimdall when he realized why Loki had done this.

"What?"

"If Odin ever found out that you weren't from this dimension, then he may try to kill you to prevent Fenrir from being freed of the Unbreakable chain."

Fenrir looked nervously. He didn't want to go back down there in the cold. He wanted to protect his little sister!

"How could I break an unbreakable chain? It makes no sense."

"The chain is unbreakable to anything from this world and Midgard. That made it impossible for Fenrir to break free from it. If you weren't from this dimension, then you could easily set him free!" exclaimed Migardsomr.

"So what do I do now? If Odin realizes the truth I'm screwed."

"You have to leave Asgard soon, if not immediately."

"He's right. If you leave this dimension then Odin can't hurt you. By I don't think it would be wise to send her away alone."

"I never said she had to leave alone."

"What are you saying Father?" asked the Midgard Serpent.

"She should leave with a few escorts. I would never send her away alone in her confused and afraid!"

"Define escorts, Loki," said Heimdall.

"She should leave with all of you accompanying her. That should protect her long enough to find her family."

"But what about the other gods? I can't leave without saying good bye!"

"I never said you had to leave forever. You can come back every now and then to see the others. Sound good to you lot?"

Heimdall and her brothers nodded in agreement. But how would they leave without anyone noticing?

Loki had thought of that too. He remembered what Kiri-chan had said before about a Dimensional gate. That would be their best bet. And the only one who knew how to open it was Kiri-chan!

"How are we supposed to open the damn Gate if she doesn't even remember who her real parents are?!" griped Heimdall.

"She may not know, but her true form does. Most likely it will open for her naturally since she once told me that her mother dimension-hopped all the time."

"I hope you're right about this father." Fenrir said nervously.

"I'm gonna try to open the gate so stand back!"

She tried three times and then looked at Loki, annoyed.

"You are trying to force it. Let it come naturally to you."

This time she managed to open a gate, albeit an unstable one. In order to hide Fenrir and Migardsomr from suspicion, Loki turned Fenrir into a small puppy and his little brother into a normal-sized snake. Heimdall had gone to the Norns earlier and got a potion that would really help. It would split their personalities in two and allow them to be in two places at once! The three escorts took the potion and got a doppelganger to act as stand-ins.

"I guess we'll see you soon, Loki."

"Be careful Fen."

And with that said, the four stepped into the gate and in search of adventure.


	22. More dimensional travelers?

**More dimensional-travelers?**

When Fen and the others exited the gate, they had arrived in a world very different from their home. It had buildings made from concrete and glass, and metal boxes streamed to and fro. Heimdall, Fenrir, and Fen were all confused and disoriented. This world was highly shocking.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Migardsomr.

"A different dimension obviously," commented Fenrir.

"I know that brother!" grumbled Migardsomr.

"That's enough you two! Let's find out where we are and then you can bicker all you want," barked Fen.

And so the group went in search for clues as to their whereabouts. It wasn't until they arrived in a strange shop that they were able to speak to anyone. But who was this odd woman who was able to understand their language? And what was with the chibi-rabbit thing?!

The woman's name was Yuko Ichihara aka The Dimensional Witch. Fen wasn't impressed with the woman at all.

"Well, you wish to find your true family yes? I can grant your wish but there is a price," Yuko said. This wasn't the first time that she had granted wishes, nor would it be the last. The shop owner was notorious for this kind of attitude.

"What are you talking about? What price?!" growled Fen.

"The price is never something you can't afford, yet it is what you might call an _Equivalent Exchange._" Yuko replied.

"What price must be paid for finding her family?" asked Migardsomr.

"She must forget everything she knew of your world."

"_WHAT!" _Heimdall exclaimed.

"Never. I'll never sacrifice my memories again," Fen answered.

"Then I cannot help you. You will have to find them on your own. Ah, the others travelers have arrived," said Yuko coyly.

A strange wind picked up and when it dissipated, two figures were seen. A young boy with a brownish-haired girl in his arms was on the ground, and he begged the witch to save his love. She had lost her memories as well, and if they weren't recovered soon she would die. His name was _Syaoran_ and the girl was the Princess of the country known as _Clow_, _Sakura_. Two other figures appeared from within the mysterious wind. A man is a Blue-white cloak with strange designs, and a man in black with a strange headband. Their names were _Fai D. Flowright and Kurogane. _

After the introductions were made, the start of the bizarre quest for Princess Sakura's memories began. The ones who undertook this journey were: Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, Sakura, Fen, Heimdall and Fenrir. Migardsomr decided that he should go back to their home world to keep an eye on Loki. The strange rabbit-like creature, Mokona, did his bit and transported the travelers to the first of many worlds to come.

The first place they arrived at was the Hanshin Republic, in which they almost immediately get involved with a territorial dispute. Fen is caught off guard but quickly protects the others. She uses her alchemic abilities to create a barrier between them and the fight. The combatants are startled at the sudden appearance of the barrier and both attack. This annoys the hell out of both Heimdall and Fen. They fight back.


	23. Blasted into yet another dimension

**Blasted into yet another dimension!**

Little did Fen and Heimdall know that fighting back would cause major chaos. Instead of actually making it to their opponents, their attacks ripped open a dimensional gateway! Fenrir tried to warn them but he was too late. Fen, Heimdall and Fenrir were all sucked into yet another dimension. Syaoran and the others looked on in complete shock as their new friends vanished. Soon the dimensional gate closed; Fen and her protectors were gone from that world for good!

When they finally landed out of the gateway, they were confused and disoriented. Fen was the first to recover from the shock, and decided to find out where the hell they were! She came across a boy with spiky-green hair holding a makeshift fishing rod. She would have called out if he hadn't suddenly started fighting with a monstrous fish! The rod snapped and the creature escaped. She headed back to her friends.

* * *

"Fen, were the hell did you run off to now?!" grumbled Heimdall.

"I went to see where we landed, Mr. Grouchy!" retorted Fen.

"Easy little sister!" said Fenrir.

"Well, what did you find out?" Heimdall finally asked.

"They have fish that are probably too big for even Fenrir to eat…"

Fenrir snorted at that comment.

"I highly doubt that," Fenrir remarked.

"How 'bout we go find a place to stay then?" suggested Fen.

"Looks like we don't have anything better to do…" mumbled Heimdall.

* * *

They found out quickly that the boy Fen had seen was named Gon. He was a resident who hoped to become a "Hunter" and find his father. Fenrir overheard his aunt grumbling about his dream; yet she gave him something his father left behind. Fen thought that maybe it would be a good idea to join him; and so she went and got an application for the Exam. Heimdall disguised himself as a hawk, whilst Fenrir decided to go back home.

A few days later, Fen left what was called Whale Island and followed Gon to the first stop. She saw him nearly get tricked, but she decided to ignore it. She won a rigged contest, but it was worth it. She got more than enough money to pay for the ticket. Gon and his new friend Leorio barely managed to make it to the ship in time.

* * *

"Hello!" said Fen.

"Hi, what's your name?" asked Gon, nervously.

"I'm Fen and this bird-brain on my shoulder is Heimdall," said Fen evilly. Heimdall screeched in annoyance at her description of him.

"He doesn't look all that bright…" muttered Leorio.

_Why I outta! Heimdall thought evilly._

"I wouldn't say things like that in front of him if I were you…" said Fen vaguely.

"She's right Leorio; birds are smarter than you think…" replied Gon.

_

* * *

Must…attack…idiot with…glasses!!! The kid will be spared, but that moron will learn some respect!_

_GO for it Heimdall, I'm not gonna stop you…_

Heimdall proceeded to take flight and then dive bombed Leorio before he had time to react. Gon and Fen tried hard not to laugh at his predicament. A fellow Hunter-to-be with blond hair started laughing. He found the foolish Leorio's situation quite amusing.

After around five minutes, Heimdall had gotten his revenge on Leorio and Gon went fishing off the side of the boat. Fen decided to watch him as she did a little fishing herself. 


	24. Epilogue for the next fanfic

**Epilogue for the next fanfic**

I know those who enjoy this fanfic are gonna be mad at me for doing this, but I'm ending the fanfic. But I have some good news, so don't despair! I am continuing the fanfic under a new category and name! I will renew the fanfic in the Hunter X Hunter category.

The new title will be; Travelers across dimensions. If you don't like the new name, then you are more than welcome to recommend a better one!

Please don't be mad at me for starting a new fanfic with the same characters. If you think about it, it would be kinda silly to continue the fanfic when the setting is no longer in the Norse mythology! That's the main reason that I'm discontinuing this fanfic to start the new one! I hope you enjoy the next one!

Until then everyone, PLEASE BE PATIENT!!!


End file.
